A Dear Friend
by PartlyInsaneEvilKitty
Summary: An alternate version of a scene from The Hunter's Heart. So Spoilers! What if Gwen hadn't been passed out when Merlin came to help her?


Spoilers for The Hunter's Heart

So I really wished Gwen had been awake when Merlin came to her rescue. This is my own version of the scene where he saves her.

In the dead of the foggy night, Merlin rode about looking for his hurt friend. He couldn't bear the thought of her suffering for so long, yet he feared what Arthur's reaction would have been if he found her. Would he do as he had threatened and have her executed? The king had already threatened Merlin with banishment for merely speaking his mind.

"Gwen!" he called out in panic, "Gwen!"

He jumped off his horse continuing his search. Stepping down from a small incline on the forest ground, he saw the young woman sprawled on the ground.

She was shivering with an arrow in her leg. Tears streamed merciless down her beautiful face. His expression widened with horror. Her watery brown eyes lit up when she saw him.

"Merlin?" She managed to groan, "What are you doing here?"

He came beside her, inspecting her wound, "Looking for you."

She bite back her pain, "How did you know I was here?"

"Shh." He said soothingly, " I need to get the arrow out of your leg. I am sorry, but it's going to hurt."

He waited for some sort of reply. A nod of her head was all he needed.

Ripping the arrow from her flesh, she let out a terrible cry. Gwen writhed in agony. On closer inspection, Merlin saw that it was infected . . . dangerously so.

"It's bad, isn't it?" Gwen said trying to be brave, but she was scared.

Merlin shook his head, his eyebrows fraught with worry, "No, you'll be fine." He lied, "We'll get you to Gaius "

Painfully her injury throbbed as she fought, " No, I can't go back to Camelot. I can't not after what I did. I can't!" Her heart breaking with each word.

"You have to." Merlin seriously begged, "You'll die if you don't."

She was becoming faint, "I'll die if I do."

" No, Gwen. I won't let you die. Who will the one to save me from monsters when I'm in trouble?"

She let out a strangled laugh. Merlin would not let this happen.

"Gwen," Merlin placed his hand on her injury, " I can promise you that you will live. Please don't think any differently of me."

Her face contorted in confusion; her breathing was shallow: "What are you talking about?"

To say Merlin was frighten have been a gross understatement, but he feared of losing her more: the girl who first made him feel welcomed. The gentle soul that taught him all about armor; the blacksmith's daughter with a heart of gold.

" Eagre enoth runga."

His eyes shifted from their normal sea blue to the color of the sun.

Gwen could have fainted from shock. Merlin? A sorcerer? No, he couldn't be, but here was the proof right in front of her.

She watched as her wound mended itself and the pain disappeared. Afterwards, all she capable of was staring at Merlin with disbelief.

Staring right back, the warlock's face was twisted in painful guilt.

"I'm sorry." He managed to whisper.

There was silence that could have lasted a thousand summers. They gazed deeply at each other with a hundred questions floating between them.

She finally spoke, "You have magic?"

He adverted his look to the floor, in shame.

Gwen spoke the next thought that came into her mind, "How long?"

How was he supposed to tell her he was born this way? How was he to tell he that since the day she met him he had always kept something secret from her?

Merlin shakily replied, barely managing one word, "Always."

He closed his eyes, unsure what her reaction would be. Would she hate him for not telling her the truth? Would she turn away from him in disgust? Perhaps she would accuse him of being in league of Morgana.

Oh Gods, he couldn't bear to think of her hating him! He didn't want to have her forever thinking of him as some sort of monster; to have her see him as evil!

Suddenly, Merlin felt a pair of soft loving arms around his neck. Opening his eyelids, he found Gwen giving him a fierce yet gentle embrace.

"You're not mad at me?" He was bewildered.

There were streaks of dry tears on her cheeks, "Of course I'm not mad at you. You came for me. You saved my life."

"But," he pulled away slightly, " I lied to you."

" Merlin," Her words were supportive and persuasive, "you are living in a kingdom that kills your kind. I don't blame you. You did what you had to."

They returned to their hug. Both of them were caught up in each other's warmth which shielded them from the chill night air. How they had missed each other.

"Thank you." Merlin whispered, his soul was pouring out to her.

Gwen was still in so much shock, but she knew deep down that Merlin would always be a good person; with magic or not. Her heart broke when she thought he of how he must live in fear everyday. She had her own taste of that recently and it was a fate she wished on no one.

Well, she might have made an exception for Morgana...oh no! Morgana!

" Merlin, Morgana!" Gwen had to tell him before it was too late, " Agravaine - Agravaine is working for her."

Merlin sighed, " I know."

This caught her off guard, "You knew? Why haven't you told Arthur?"

" Do you really think Arthur would believe me?" Merlin argued, " You've seen how much he trusts his uncle."

Gwen nodded in agreement, " He has stolen the plans to the siege tunnels. Morgana and Helios are planning to attack Camelot."

"Helios?"

"Yes, they have formed an alliance."

Merlin stood up, "We must go warn Arthur."

"Merlin," Gwen stopped him, " I cannot return under pain of death, remember?"

He shook his head, "He'll be happy to see you are alive. He couldn't kill you."

Then again Merlin never thought Arthur could ever banish her. Recalling on the time when Uther nearly exiled her, he never thought Arthur would make the same mistake. This made the young man fear that Arthur was becoming more and more like his father.

"Please, Merlin," She begged, "I can't face him again. Please, for me, tell him for the both of us."

He reluctantly nodded.

"And tell him about Agravaine." She added, "He needs to know."

The manservant argued, "He won't believe me."

"But at least you'll have tried." Gwen finished.

Merlin conceded, "Find somewhere safe. My mother will be more than willing to let you stay with her until you are able to return to Camelot once again.

" I highly doubt I'll ever be permitted back, Merlin." Her voice was laced with guilt and sadness.

"Gwen," He confidently addressed her, "you will return to Camelot and you will be Arthur's queen. You and Arthur are meant for each other. It's your destiny."

She was astounded by the conviction in which he spoke. He wasn't saying it just to make her feel better. It was obvious that he believed this to the very fiber of his being.

Realizing that the sun was starting to rise, he got up to leave. The young warlock started back to his horse.

"Merlin." Gwen called to him.

He turned back to her. They were filled with such deeply loving friendship for each other.

She smiled gratefully, "Take care."

With a small grin full of happiness, he left hoping the best for his true and loyal friend: Guinevere the once and future queen.

By the way, I was so upset with Arthur about threatening Merlin with banishment ... twice! I wanted Merlin to quit so Arthur would learn he needed him. Who's with me? Or am I the only one?

Reviews and Constructive Criticisms are greatly appreciated.


End file.
